Rebellious Intelligence
by MorganWalle
Summary: Callidus lives in society that she doesn't quite understand. With a family that despise her for being as different as they are the same, how can she cope when everyone is expected to act a certain way? Why would this year be any different? Well this year is full of big decisions, heartbreak and change. Can she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created by Veronica Roth. Any of the characters or situations you don't recognise are created by me and any similarities to real people is coincidence. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Any criticism is welcomed, thank you for reading :)

Chapter One

"Callidus Marie Winters get up!" A screeching voice called. That shrill voice belonged to none other than Mary Winters, a tall bony woman with flaming red hair that is always pulled up into a neat bun. Her high heeled shoes clicked on the staircase as she barged into her daughter's room. Anger was clearly visible on Mary's face as she looked around her daughter's room. Books that were only meant for decoration were scattered around the room and the laptop which was a present lay unused with a layer of dust on top of it.

"Callidus get out of bed." Mary stated crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently on the wooden floor. Callidus stirred and blinked looking up at her Mother, a small smile appeared on her pale pink lips.

She muttered, "Morning Mary." Mary clenched her jaw and looked down for a moment.

"What have I told you about called me Mary, I am your Mother and you should treat me like it." She then looked back at Callidus with a disappointed look on her face but her eyes soon drifted to her right ear.

"What is that?" She questioned pointing to a gold stud that was pierced through her ear lobe.

"Calm down it's just a piercing." Callidus said sitting up and pulling her hair back into a pony tail, "Look there's one in my left ear too." She said motioning to it. Mary crossed her arms once again and dug her nails deeply into her skin. Callidus bit her lip in order to hold back a grin that was threatening to beam across her face.

"Shouldn't you be leaving for work or something, you don't want to be late?" She asked with a mock concern. Mary let out a deep growl and stormed out of the room. A playful smirk played on her lips as Callidus clambered out of her bed and over to the bathroom.

After a quick shower Callidus wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to the mirror in her bathroom. Once she reached it, her hand glided across the mirror wiping away the condensation. Callidus was a pretty girl with flaming red hair like her Mother and petite pixie features. A small button nose, almond shaped blue eyes and heart shaped lips. However, her face's beauty was damaged by bruises and cuts from her last fight. Her pale lips were split down the right side and slowly healing. Across her right cheek was a faint bruise. Next to her left eye was a deep purple bruise that was far from disappearing. Whilst looking at her reflection Callidus thought about how she got those injuries, as her mind flicked through the memories of two days ago.

 _It was during school outside Faction History. Callidus was waiting, manoeuvring a pencil between her fingers, when a Candor girl shoved her into a wall which resulted in her hitting her head and forming the bruise next to her eye. A group of girls behind her were sniggering, the girl who shoved her included. Straightening up she turned around and aimed to ignore them. "What too scared to fight back?" She taunted in front of everyone._

 _A small crowd of people had gathered to see what would happen. Callidus' jaw clenched and she spun around in a swift motion and punch the girl straight in the jaw._

" _No not really just saved myself some hassle." Callidus stated whilst blowing her knuckles as the Candor girl rose from the ground supported by her friends. The girl's mouth was bleeding and one side hung lower slightly, probably broken and she looked considerably paler than before._

 _Her friends pushed her forwards slightly and muttered words of encouragement. The girl lunged for Callidus but she ducked then kicked her hard in the stomach sending the girl flying backwards and onto the hard floor again. Callidus held her right hand in front of her and looked at her scuffed knuckles._

" _What's your name?" Callidus asked as the girl was hurled up by her friends, who had paled considerably._

" _Sarah," she spat wiping her mouth with the back of one of her hands and clutching her stomach with the other._

" _Ah Sarah, it's always good to know the name of my enemies." Callidus retorted with a small smile upon her lips._

 _Sarah stammered over wobbling slightly then threw a rather powerful punch at Callidus' mouth. She caught Sarah's hand, pushed it backwards and with little effort pinned her arm behind her back._

 _Leaning towards Sarah's ear she whispered, "Given up yet?" Her grip on Sarah's arm was getting tighter and tighter causing more pain and she twisted it in a way that shouldn't be twisted. The girl nodded her head, Callidus released her arm and she fell down landing at the feet of her friends. "SARAH!" A deep male voice bellowed. Oh shit, Callidus thought._

 _A tall sandy blond haired boy walked over and cradled Sarah in his arms._

" _Who did this?" He demanded and looked around until his deep brown eyes landed on Callidus._

" _You! Did you do this to my sister?" He questioned letting Sarah's friends take her as he stormed over to Callidus. She straightened up and stared at him not backing down._

" _Yes." She stated, replying to his question as he stopped in front of her._

" _I'm not below hitting girls, you know." He whispered into her ear, his lips grazing them._

" _I'm not scared of hitting someone bigger than me so I guess we're on the same page." She retorted. A smirk appeared upon the boy's lips as he looked down at her._

" _I'm glad." He responded and in an attempt to distract her he stroked her cheek, Callidus flinched and shoved him away from her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the crowd and Sarah being held up by her friends. Anger flashed across the boy's face and in a blur his hand connected with her face. Callidus held the side of her face and wiped the blood from her bottom lip. A grin was plastered across his face. She walked closer to him unfazed by his attack and raised her knee and forced it into his crotch. The boy fell to the floor and cried out on pain._

" _Miss Winters!" A shrill voice called._

That is what happened and that was her final warning. Callidus wandered back into her room whilst drying her hair with a towel. She dropped the towel and put some underwear on. Callidus walked over to her only chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of black pants, a loose, blue blouse and a pair of black, dress boots. She put her clothes on and tied her hair up into a ponytail. Callidus glanced around her messy room, picked up the book next to her bed and slung her bag over her shoulder shoving the book in it.

Her leather boots thundered down the stairs and she skidded into the kitchen. Her parents were stood around the kitchen table with their suited backs facing them. They were talking to someone and they sounded unusually happy. Then the answer to their joy stood up, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a blue tie. His auburn hair was getting long and was swept back from his face which was cleanly shaven. Poking out of his left pocket was a dark blue handkerchief that matched his tie. A pair of thick rimmed turtle-shell glasses rested neatly on his face.

"Little sister!" Xavier cheered and walked over to Callidus. A fake smile was plastered upon her face as he enveloped her in a tight hug.

"How have you been?" he asked whilst letting her go. Xavier's eyebrows furrowed together as his eyes scanned her face.

"Not too good I see."

"She got into another fight." Mary said trying and failing not to sound disappointed.

Callidus scowled at Mary and said angrily, "I can speak for myself."

Mary rolled her eyes and glanced over at the clock on the wall and said cheerily,"Michael dear shouldn't you be getting to work." Michael her father stood up whilst glancing at the clock and brushed down his suit. Her father was tall like her brother and had the same thick, pushed back hair but his was a dark brown. Callidus got her eyes from her father. Michael's suit was almost identical to his son's but his shirt was blue and his tie was black. He walked over to his son and shook his hand.

"See you around son."

"Bye Dad." Xavier replied with a perfect smile. Michael pulled his square black glasses out of his pocket and looked down at Callidus.

His blue eyes scanned her injuries, "I wish you wouldn't get into fights." He whispered softly. Callidus opened her mouth to speak but her father beat her to it.

"Xavier never did." He said his voice laced with poison. Callidus looked at the floor, closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know." She mumbled and looked up at her father. Michael smiled faintly patted Callidus on her shoulder then left the house. The room was silent for a few moments, before Xavier stood up.

"I should be going too." He brushed off his suit, just like his father. Xavier walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek promising to be back soon. Heading for the door he stopped in front of his sister.

"See you around." He promised and ruffled her hair with a smile. Adjusting his glasses he walked through the door leaving his mother and sister behind him. Mary stood up and put her glasses on and walked over to her daughter.

Once she was behind her she muttered, "I hope you're happy." Callidus didn't reply. Mary gripped her shoulder tightly digging her nails into Callidus' skin.

"Your father and I are very disappointed in you due to how to have been acting." Mary's nails dug in tighter.

"You need to change, go and put on the outfit I bought for you yesterday and the black flats. And don't forget your glasses." Callidus turned to her Mother.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I like the way I dress and you shouldn't have a problem with that. I don't need glasses my eyesight is fine."

"You will do as I say." Mary shouted as she turned her daughter around with force Callidus didn't know her mother had.

"No." Callidus argued. A sharp pain overwhelmed the left side of Callidus' face. Mary had slapped her. Her perfectly manicured nails had left small scratches on her cheek. Callidus blinked away tears and shuffled upstairs.

Silently, she changed into a tight knee length black skirt, a pearl blouse, a blue cardigan and black leather flats. Callidus went into her bathroom again and looked in her mirror the cuts on her cheek were starting to heal. She opened a drawer and pulled out her glasses. They sat straight on her face and were similar to her brother's. All she could hear was her heart beating and her flats tapping on the floor as she walked.

Mary was waiting for her in the living room a small black brush was in her hand.

"Let's sort your hair out shall we." Mary said in a sickly sweet voice. Callidus nodded and sat in the chair that her mother stood behind. Callidus had never felt like this but then again her mother had never slapped her. For the first time in a long time she felt scared and alone. Mary tugged the hair band out of Callidus' hair, the brush glided through her hair easily, Mary hummed a wistful tune. Her mother tugged, pulled and pinned bits of her hair until she was finished.

"All done." Mary stated as she walked over to the hallway and grabbed a mirror. She returned with a skip in her step as though she was the happiest person in the world. She delicately handed the mirror to Callidus and waited with a smile upon her face. Callidus looked different. Mary had parted her hair down the middle and pinned sections of her hair to the back of her head. Two stray pieces fell down either side of her face. This made Callidus' face look softer and her eyes brighter.

"Thank you." Callidus said as she slung her bag over her shoulder again and made her way for the door.

"I really must be getting to school." She mumbled and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The bus ride to school was quiet and lonely. Being a social pariah doesn't earn you many friends, especially in Erudite. Callidus walked briskly off the bus her hands gripping onto the strap of her bag. Her face stung when the cold, morning air drifted against it as she jumped onto the bus. All she could think about was her Mother's hand colliding with her face when she refused to comply with her demands. School passed in a blur, comments and strange looks being thrown Callidus' way because of how she looked. People are used to seeing her defying the Erudite norm. Last lesson; Faction History, Callidus could feel people's stares penetrating her sides and back. Taking deep breaths she kept her head down and got on with her work.

 _Tomorrow is the Aptitude test,_ those were the words running through her head all day. The words that got her through the day, through the sniggers and stares and whispers. When she got home her Mother was cooking dinner and her father sat at the table on his laptop.

"Hello." Callidus mumbled quietly. Michael, her father, looked up and smiled.

"Callidus my dear how was your day?"

She walked over to him and said, "Good, thank you. Yourself?" Before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good thank you." His eyes drifted over her face.

"Callidus Marie Winters have you got into another fight?" He questioned standing up looking at the faint bruise and scratches on her face that his wife had caused. Mary stopped cooking and glared at her daughter, warning her not to tell Michael what happened.

"No a girl hit me but I walked away. I didn't retaliate." Callidus said with a small smile. Michael's face softened.

"Well done." She nodded and excused herself before walking back up to her room. Callidus collapsed on her bed, _I can't wait to get out of this hell hole,_ she thought. Her eyes slowly closed as her exhaustion took over her.

"Hello?" A voice called from downstairs. It sounded like Xavier's; her brother, her eyes snapped open. Callidus sat up as she heard his feet thundering up the stairs. _Do I tell him?_ She wondered, they used to be so close but after he left home he changed.

"Calli." He whispered walking into the room.

"Yes?" She replied smoothing down her hair. Xavier flashed Callidus the brilliant smile that he charmed their parents with.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yes thanks you?" He nodded and sat down next to her his eyes glancing over her room.

"I'm good thank you Dad told me about today." Xavier said his eyes finally landing on her face. Callidus let out a long sigh and rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

"I lied."

"What do you mean did you retaliate?" She shook her head and ran her hands over her arms; attempting to calm her nervousness.

"I didn't get the bruise and scratches from a fight. They're from... Well they're from-um- Mom." Callidus stuttered. Xavier rested his hands on her shoulders and made him face her.

"What do you mean Mom did it?"

"She hit me this morning because I didn't want to wear these clothes." She whispered looking at her hands.

"Don't make things up. It's not funny Calli." Xavier replied gripping her shoulder tighter. Tears started to brim in Callidus' eyes.

"I'm not! Look at the cuts they're nail marks, Mom's nail marks!" She whispered anger lacing her voice. Xavier's jaw clenched as he looked at her cheek, at the nail marks.

"I know you and Mom don't get along but this is ridiculous! Anyone could have made those marks. Stop lying Calli." He growled standing up and storming out of the room.

Once Callidus' door shut and Xavier's footsteps stopped echoing up into her room, Callidus grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. _I know I shouldn't have told him! Why did I think he'd believe me?_ Her mind screamed as she pounded her mattress.

"Dinner's ready!" Xavier called up the stairs. Callidus let out a long sigh and attempted to control the anger bubbling and pulsing through her veins. Once she managed to calm herself down Callidus straightened her hair, dried her eyes and walked downstairs. Everyone was sat around the table; Michael, Mary, Xavier and his wife Cecilia. Four heads snapped towards Callidus as her feet hit the polished wooden floor. She flashed a false smile; the cut on her lip stretching slightly. She sat in her seat opposite her brother and Cecilia before digging into her food; chicken in orange sauce with potatoes. Cecilia is beautiful; her long, loosely curled, black hair, pale unblemished skin, sparkling, light green eyes and deep red lips.

"Hello Callidus lovely to see you again" She said politely. Calli responded with a perfect smile and nodded in response.

After dinner Callidus excused herself as all the adults were talking about politics and factions; she couldn't handle it. Rushing upstairs she collapsed on her bed once more before taking off her glasses and flopping her arm over her face. As Callidus chewed on her bottom lip she thought about the Aptitude test tomorrow. _What if I don't get the result I want? What if I don't get Dauntless?_ Shaking her head, she sat up in her bed and took the pins out of her hair. Her flaming red hair tumbled down her shoulders once more, deciding on taking a bath she jumped out of bed and ambled into her bathroom. Callidus started to run the bath and sat on the edge. Steam started to fill the room, dampening Callidus' hair and skin as she took off her clothes.

Sinking into the bath she let out a long pleasurable sigh as the water enveloped her. Tilting her head back Callidus lathered her body with apple soap. Once Callidus had finished washing she stayed in the bath for a bit just to relax and think over things. The Aptitude Test, chewing her bottom lip Callidus wracked her brain trying to remember snippets of information that her Mother and Father had said about it. Her only recollection is that it's very real. Being in Erudite and having parents that are high up in the Government meant that Callidus knew quite a bit about the simulation and how it worked. As much as she hated being an Erudite that didn't stop her from being clever, although she wouldn't say she wasn't clever more that she was curious.

As the water started to cool Callidus decided it was time to get out and go to bed. After drying herself and changing into her pyjamas, Callidus curled into her bed dreaming dreams of another life.

Callidus woke up on her own accord for the first time in a while. Deciding that she didn't want a repeat of yesterday Callidus changed into a blue jumper dress that had a white shirt collar and cuff details and black flats. Callidus walked into her bathroom and looked over her injuries. Her lip was almost healed, all the bruises were close to fading and the scratches were barely noticeable now. Pulling a brush through her hair she winced as it caught the knots. Callidus' eyebrows furrowed as she looked over her hair, she hated having it down, pulling it to the side she plaited it and let it fall over her shoulder. Sighing, Callidus put on her glasses and walked out of her room, down the stairs. Footsteps could be heard from the kitchen, judging by the sound they were Mary's, the sound of formal shoes- _heels_ \- hitting the wooden floor.

"Good morning Mother." She said politely and walked over to the table and grabbed an apple. Mary turned and smiled at her, running her hands down her ocean blue dress.

"Good morning." She said and smiled. Callidus returned the smile and took a bite of the bright green apple.

"Are you nervous about today?" Her mother asked as she finished putting away the dishes from her's and Michael's breakfast.

"A little." Callidus said after swallowing a chunk of apple. Callidus thought about the dream she had last night; the Aptitude test. She thought about how her mind had thought up what seemed the worst case scenario, the test was a simulation that put you under very real life threatening situations that were excruciatingly painful.

"Were you?" She asked her Mother cautiously.

Mary looked at her thoughtfully, "No. I knew that I belonged in Erudite, I grew up here and I belonged so I had no worry that the test would tell me just that." Callidus nodded her head and carried on eating the apple.

"You're up early." Mary continued.

"I'm going to walk to school today, maybe it'll calm my nerves." Mary nodded. Callidus stood up and swung her black, leather satchel over her shoulder.

"See you this evening." She muttered as she strode towards the door.

"Would you like picking up after the test?" Mary called.

Callidus turned back to her Mother, "No I think I'll walk, to you know clear my head." Mary nodded and Callidus rushed out of the house, glad to get out of the suffocating atmosphere. She gripped onto the leather strap of her bag and walked briskly through city. Her bright eyes looked around the skyline taking in the distorted beauty of the city that surrounded her. Crumpled ruins showed in the distance and glass and metal reflected the light into her eyes as she looked at the pristine buildings close to her. The sound of the train pumping along the tracks above her head filled her eardrums as she neared school.

Callidus looked up at the metal sculpture in front of her as some other students started to arrive. A few Amity walked past her giggling to each other. Their happiness was contagious and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Again she walked forward and made her way through the crowded corridors, soon enough she stopped in front of her Science class. The whole lesson she couldn't focus, her fingers were drumming on the table, she snapped her fingernails against each other and re-did her hair six times, much to the annoyance of the Abnegation next to her.

"Right class now it is time to make your way to the cafeteria to wait for your Aptitude test." Her teacher said and they all shuffled around not uttering a word; too nervous to say anything. The class made their way into the cafeteria where they all separated into faction groups at tables. A flood of blue sat at a table in the middle of the room. Calli's eyes flickered around the room and she focussed on a table that wasn't so full of Erudite. She walked over keeping her head down and sat at the edge of the table. Looking down at her lap Callidus played with her fingers and kept her eyes fixed on her lap. Having the last name Winters is a pain at this particular time because it's in alphabetical order so she's one of the last. In her peripheral vision Callidus saw a boy with slicked back, black hair and blue eyes sit opposite her. Her eyes flickered up to him and she smiled, he smiled back and continued to stare at her.

"I'm Callidus." she said breaking the silence between them. He smirked and ran a hand through his hair, "I know who you are, everyone knows who you are." Callidus looked speechless and blinked repeatedly.

"And I'm Raymond by the way. But call me Ray."

"Nice to meet you Raymond but please call me Ray, what do you mean that everyone knows who I am?"

"Well you are the only Erudite that gets into fights frequently and your family are in the government so there's that." He said confidently. Callidus sighed and ran a hand through her hair and her eyebrows furrowed at the mention of her family.

"Touchy subject, family?"

"Something like that." She mumbled and undid her braid and shake out her hair. Calli's eyes flickered over his face and she chewed her bottom lip.

"Are you worried about the test?" He shook his head and sat back confidently.

"I know where I belong, how about you?"

"No, I am not worried. I won't be staying here any longer than necessary." Callidus said quickly before realising what she said. His eyes widened and eyebrows raised, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully and surveyed her with his eyes.

"Dauntless." He said simply not breaking his stare with a knowing look in his eyes. Callidus narrowed her eyes, "What gave it away?"

"Your face and your reputation." Ray replied with a chuckle. She sighed , ruffled her hair and rested her head on her hand.

"I should've guessed." Ray drummed his fingers on the table and looked around the room.

"Strange isn't it?" He said, his tone of voice making it sound as though he was speaking to himself. "What is?" Calli asked.

"That everyone seems so close now but after the Choosing Ceremony they may never speak to each other again."

"Faction before blood always, right?" Calli mumbled resting her hands under her chin as she looked at Ray.

A chuckled left his mouth and he looked up at her, "That's the way of the world we live in."

"Indeed it is." She breathed and ran a hand through her hair. Callidus sat back and surveyed Ray carefully, "You're the same, the same as me."

"What?"

"Dauntless." She mumbled and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

Ray chuckled and rubbed his chin, "And how did you figure that out?" He asked leaning forward and rested his arms on the table.

"The way you looked when you said I was Dauntless, you smirked in a knowing way, and being a social pariah does have its perks." Callidus said smirking as she leaned forward staring at him. Ray motioned for her to carry on.

"I've seen you around, you watch the Dauntless a lot." A small blush crept its way up Ray's neck, "Didn't think anyone played that much attention to me."

"I pay attention to everyone." He chuckled and sat back looking at Callidus thoughtfully before smiling brightly.

"Well Callidus I sure do hope we end up in the same place, I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." Callidus blushed looked down playing with her nails.

"The feeling's mutual." The two smiled at each other and both decided that in that moment they'd both made a good friend, something neither had before. Suddenly, a list of names was read off through a booming speaker.

"Well I guess this is me." Ray said pushing himself up. Callidus gave him a small smile and looked up at him, "See you around Ray." She said smiling. He nodded and walked off with the other people going to the Aptitude test.

Callidus sat still, waiting impatiently tapping her foot on the floor, _what if I don't get dauntless?_ She sat waiting, for what seemed like an age, the number of people around her slowly decreasing. Her nervousness increased dramatically as she waited for her name to be called. The edges of her nails had slowly become rougher and jagged; biting her nails is a bad habit.

"Callidus Winters." A stern voice announced as well as a few other names. Her hands rested flat on the table and she pushed herself up, she followed the nine others as they lined up. Once the door opened she was lead into a room with mirrors for walls, in the centre was a chair, next to it was an Abnegation lady and a table.

"Please sit." She said in a calm voice. Callidus sat in the chair as the lady attached electrodes to her head and hands her a small glass.

"Drink." Tipping the glass, the liquid poured into Calli's mouth and she swallowed. Relaxing she felt her eyelids flutter close and her consciousness slip away.

"Choose." Jeanine's voice echoed through the room as Callidus woke up, now in the simulation. Her blue eyes flickered around the room and landed on two tables, one had some cheese and one had a knife. She reached forward and grabbed the knife, suddenly a deep growling noise comes from behind her. Turning quickly she is faced with a dog, baring its teeth as drool dripped from them, it charged. Callidus glanced down at the knife and made a quick decision, kneeling down she waited as the dog lunged at her she plunged the knife into it.

There was a noise of panting and whimpering and she felt a paw tapping at her leg. The knife was gone and the dog was now a puppy, keening for her attention. A small smile spread across her face and she rubbed the puppy underneath his chin. Footsteps sounded behind her, snapping her head around she saw a little girl wearing a blue sundress. Out of the blue the growling started again, Callidus looked between the dog and the girl, the dog started running as did the girl. Callidus ran her feet pounded against the floor, she neared the dog as it snapped at the girl, with one jump the dog was knocked over and Callidus sank through the floor with it.

Opening her eyes Calli was on a bus. In front of her stood a man with a newspaper, whose hands were badly scarred from burns, on the front there was a picture of a man seemingly normal looking but familiar.

"Do you know him? He's responsible for this." Callidus jumped and looked up at the man, the newspaper still covering his face, the overwhelming sense of doom flooded Calli.

"No." The newspaper is moved and his face is revealed: covered in scars similar to those on his hands.

"He did this to me. You must know him, you're lying!" The man got angry and grabbed Calli's shoulder shaking it violently. Still overwhelmed with dread, she shoved the man hard and he stumbled backwards. Adrenaline pumped through her and Calli saw the doors of the bus open, she lunged forward out into the air.

Taking a deep breath Callidus jumped up and looked around, her heartbeat thumping against her chest and her breath shallow and quick. Turning she faced the women who removed the electrodes from her face then glanced at the screen. When she faced Callidus she said one word.

"Dauntless."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Callidus returned home from the Aptitude Test, excitement was still buzzing through her, attempting to keep a straight face she entered her house. She took solace in the fact it's unheard of to ask about the Test. Her parents wouldn't ask what she got and she wouldn't have to face the horror that she got Dauntless.

"Callidus!" Mary's voice boomed through the house as she scurried forward on her thin heels. A fake smile was plastered on Callidus' face as her Mother enveloped her in a tight hug.

"So how did it go?" Calli realised that Mary was only being so kind so that she could sway her towards Erudite tomorrow.

"Good." Callidus said calmly and moved to walk upstairs.

"Wait, what do you want for dinner? Your choice." Her foot stopped mid-step and a small smirk appeared on her face, pivoting on her foot she faced her mother.

"Spaghetti and ham with cream sauce and crusty bread."

"Okay, I will call you when it is ready, darling." Calli nodded and turned around to roll her eyes and went upstairs. _Typical, as soon as it comes to me leaving she decides to be nice._ Throwing her satchel on the floor Callidus collapsed on her bed, she closed her eyes and thought about Dauntless. _They always look so free, something I have never been._ She took a deep breath and picked up a book opening it at the marker and read.

Dinner was nothing but pleasant, Callidus' family were extremely polite and kind, something they have never been. Her mother didn't even comment on the fact she wasn't wearing her glasses. Callidus stripped out of her clothes and turned on the shower, after washing herself and her body quickly she rubbed her hair dry put it into a bun and pulled on some pyjamas. She snuggled under her duvet and prepared for restless night sleep.

Waking up was due to the smell of toast, "Good morning darling." Her Father walked in with a tray that had toast, scrambled eggs and orange juice on it. Callidus sat up and looked over at her father with a surprised look on her face, _wow they really are pulling out all the stocks_ , _shame it's too little too late._

"Morning Father." She said and took the tray as Michael handed it to her. The mattress sank as he perched on the edge of it, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Callidus scooped eggs onto her toast and bit a mouthful. Michael eyed her carefully before standing up.

"Your Mother will be up in a minute, I'll see you in a bit." Strolling out the room his feet hit the hard floor and disappeared down the stairs. Callidus rubbed her temples and let out a deep sigh; sleep was irregular hours of sleeping here and there. Finishing the toast and eggs she gulped down the juice and jumped out of bed. Just as Callidus pulled out some clothes her Mother walked through the door.

"Callidus." She said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Can I have a word?" Nodding Callidus continued to lay out her clothes then sat on her bed. Her Mother sat closely to Calli and took her hands in her own.

"Now Dear, I want you to know that your Father and I, and Xavier, really want you to choose what you think is best for you. You have always done well here." A fake smile was on Callidus' face as she listened to the lies her Mother was spouting.

"I know Mother, thank you." Mary wrapped her arms around Calli's shoulders and squeezed gently. "We need to leave in ten minutes will you be ready?" With a nod from Cali, Mary left the room shutting the door behind her. With a roll of her eyes Callidus pulled of her pyjamas and changed into a pale blue blouse, navy trousers and a loose, belted navy vest and pulled on her boots. _If they're going to be nice to me, she can't complain about my clothes._ As she pulled her hair into a plait she brushed her teeth. Then Callidus went downstairs to her parents waiting by the door.

"Ready?" They asked.

"Yes." They all walked outside their shoes simultaneously hitting the floor, until they reached the car. Climbing in everyone was silent, doors slamming was the only sound that echoed through the car. Soon enough it stopped and they all walked out towards The Hub, Dauntless was hosting this year so there was a flood of them. The entire Faction was there. A smile made its way across Callidus' face as she saw the daring people around her, _they are liberating_. Mary gripped her shoulder in a vice like grip as she led the family through the crowd. She sat Callidus down between herself and her Father. More and more people filtered into the room, the entirety of Dauntless sat chatting and at complete ease, the initiates and their families sat tense barely moving or speaking and lining the front of each faction was its representatives.

It was an amazing sight the factions all together like this, the colours separated into sections, grey then orange then blue then white then black. Each section had different shades of colours and complimentary ones peppered throughout. Callidus' eyes look down to the table in the centre of the stage, the five bowls, one containing grey stone, one containing soil, one containing water, one containing glass and one containing hot coals, sat next to one another. The conversations soon hushed as the leader of Dauntless walked up onto the stage, a tall dark skinned man with a serious face and straight posture. _Max,_ Callidus remembered his name, they're made to learn about all present and past leaders. He called the attention of the crowd like he was born to do it, his booming voice taking control of the room. Max started to read the manifestoes of each faction, Calli couldn't hear the words he was saying they drifted past her eyes as her eyes fixated on the hot coals. He spoke about the reason why the society was created like this; centred around five virtues and the purpose of our society. Max continued and talked about what initiation will be like and how important it is to choose the right faction.

"Charlie Zipfell." The first name had been called, the first hand had been cut and the first faction had been chosen- he stayed in Candor. Three more names, three more cuts, two people stayed, one person left.

"Callidus Winters." Mary gripped her hand tightly then let go, a fake sign of comfort Callidus was sure- appearances are important after all. She stood her head held high, shoulders back and walked down the stairs to the stage. Max handed her a knife, taking it with no hesitation she walked over to the far left and stood in front of the hot coals. Callidus held out of her hand and the knife sliced through her pale skin, the dark blood spilled out and sizzled onto the hot coals.

"Dauntless."

Cheers erupted behind her, Calli picked up a bandage and put down the knife. She strutted down to the Dauntless, a tall, muscular man with dark brown hair that was quiffed on the top and buzzed short on the back and sides, several piercings in either eyebrow and two on his lower lip, cold light blue eyes, a menacing smile and scabbed over knuckles.

"Welcome." He held out his hand and Callidus shook it before taking a seat behind him. She glanced down at her hand for the remainder of the ceremony, the blood was slowly seeping through the bandage, her glasses now lay on the floor, twelve people moved to Dauntless and thirteen people stayed.

Max finished off the ceremony and stood in front of the Dauntless, Callidus looked up at him with a hopeful expression. His serious eyes looked at the man that welcome her, he nodded and walked off, Eric and all the Dauntless stood before rushing out the room screaming and cheering. Callidus and the other transfers quickly rose to their feet and chased after them.

Her boots hit the floor, the delight was contagious and she found herself cheering loudly, everyone slowed as they reached the train line. She watched as the Dauntless scaled the track then started running, Calli followed them pushing herself up the metal frame and ran. The loud, repetitive noise of the train sounded from behind her, she turned and saw it approaching. Her eyes went wide as the Dauntless born cheered louder, the train flew past her and Dauntless started jumping onto it.

"Okay, then." Calli mumbled and sprinted after the train before launching herself towards it, her hands latched onto the edge of the door and her body swung through it and landed. A loud grunt sounded underneath her and she shuffled off.

"Shit sorry." She whispered looking at the boy whose legs she landed on.

"It's okay." The boys said shifting to the side so there was room next to him, patting it he smiled up at Calli and she seated herself next to him. He had long, shaggy, dark, brown hair, strong shoulders and a constant smug look.

"Brennan." He said smirking and holding out his hand.

Callidus shook his hand and smiled, "Calli."

"Pleasure." Brennan smiled and ran a hand through his hair, Callidus relaxed into the wall of the train. "So it looks like you are already Dauntless."

"I'm sorry?"

"Bruises, cuts, the whole shebang on your face and knuckles." Calli chuckled and touched the almost healed cut on her lip.

"Yes, well it seems fight has always been my response not flight." Brennan laughed and jumped up, "C'mon."

"What?"

"We're jumping." He stated as people threw themselves off the train. Callidus scrambled up and looked out the door, the wind whipped hair across her face and she stared wide eyed at people landing the roof of a nearby building.

"Okay, right, I can do this." She whispered nervously. Brennan saw the nervousness on her face and grabbed her hand.

"I've got you." He said and backed up so they could get a running start.

They sprinted forwards then launched themselves of the buildings, their hands let go midair and Callidus felt as though time was slowing. The roof hit her feet and knees hard, the gravel embedding itself in her skin, she rolled forward and laid on her back. Long harsh breaths wracked her body as she let out a joyous laugh. Brennan appeared above her, his long hair hanging over his face.

"Need a hand brains?" Calli rolled her eyes and pulled herself up with his hand. The group gathered as a few late jumpers landed on the roof behind them. The man who welcomed her and Max stood in front of the edge of the building.

"I'm Max as you all know I'm the leader of Dauntless, well done for making it this far. As you can see your numbers have declined a little since the ceremony." Callidus looked around, the two transfers from Amity weren't here, nether is one from Candor and two Dauntless are missing.

"Not everyone can do what we ask of them, and some don't make it." Max continued. Callidus could now feel the grave biting her skin as the adrenaline had worn off and she brushed down her knees and began picking gravel out of her hands.

"My name is Eric, I am another leader here and Dauntless and I'm going to introduce you to the next step." He turned and motioned behind him, everyone peered over the edge to see a hole in the ground.

"This is the entrance to Dauntless, the only entrance you must jump down into it to get it." Callidus gulped as she surveyed the hole, the entrance was too dark to see whether or not there was anything at the bottom to catch them.

"Is there something to catch us?" A dark skinned girl from Candor asked. Eric chuckled darkly and rubbed his scabbed knuckles against his jaw, he looked the girl dead in the eye.

"I guess you'll just have to find out." Hushed conversations erupted among the group but Eric quickly stopped them.

"Okay, who's first?" He called. Everyone was looking at each other or keeping their heads down,

"See you on the other side." Brennan whispered at Calli then winked before shouting."Me! I'm first." Eric smirked at him and motioned to the edge. Brennan climbed up, his black boots perching himself on the edge, with one jump and a loud cheer he disappeared down the side of the building. Everyone listened in tense silence for anything that hinted at Brennan being hurt but there was no sound. Callidus didn't know if that was worrying or reassuring. She blew out a nervous breath and pushed herself forward.

"I'm next." Calli walked forward moved around people until she stood in front of Eric, he sneered at her and moved aside so that she could stand on the wall. Callidus teetered on the edge, staring down at the whole she took a deep breath and leapt off the side. Her breath caught in her throat as she fell, the air whipped her hair from her plait and her clothes blew around her body.

A force surrounded her and she bounced up and down as whatever she landed on caught her. Her eyes searched around her, a net, laughter erupted from her in elation as she bounced up and down. A sharp tug pulled Callidus over the side of the net, she was lifted off and placed down in front of a man. He was tall, tanned, very muscular, warm brown eyes and short brown hair.

"Name?" He asked in a voice that didn't match his eyes.

"Callidus."

"Callidus second jumper!" He called and a few cheers came from behind me, stood around the room was a few older Dauntless and Brennan smirking at Callidus with his arms crossed over his chest. Callidus returned the smirk and jogged over to him.

"How was that brains?"

"Pretty damn exhilarating." Calli breathed and pulled her hair out of the ruined braid before pulling it up into a ponytail. He introduced her to the few Dauntless he was stood with, as more jumpers filled the area, but left one girl until last.

"This is my darling older sister,Raquel, she works at the place where you get all the lovely modifications everyone has here." Callidus looked up at his sister, she had long,brown hair that had red constantly running through it, her body had scattered tattoos all over it and piercings littered her face and ears.

"Nice to meet you." Calli said, Raquel nodded and surveyed Callidus' face.

"The one thing I won't do to you is change you hair colour, you got that?" Callidus nodded as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and saw familiar blue eyes and dark hair.

"Ray!" She cheered and engulfed him in a hug.

"So we both made it huh?" He asked smiling at her before looking at the people behind her. Calli turned around and looked at Brennan.

"Ray this is Brennan, I landed on him in the train." Ray chuckled and shook Brennan's hand.

"Nice to meet you, hope she didn't crush you too bad." Callidus gasped and thumped Ray in the arm as they both laughed.

"So how long have you too known each other?" Brennan asked.

"About a day." Ray said and scratched the back of his neck.

"We met just before the Test."

"Attention. Welcome to Dauntless." The man from the net called and everyone turned to face him. He surveyed all of us, "Dauntless born go with Lauren. The rest of you stay with me. Go." The Dauntless filtered out and Brennan clapped me on the shoulder before going.

"This way." the lady called Lauren said. All the the Dauntless followed her out of the room and the transfers stood in a group in front of the man.

"Usually I work in intelligence but during this initiation I will be your instructor." He was walking backwards and forwards with his hands behind his back.

"My name is Four." There were a few snickers among the initiates but Calli just had a confused look on her face, _what an odd name._

Four kept a straight face, "Now. Follow me." He marched out of the room, he lead them through corridors that looked as though they were carved out of stone and lit by florescent lights. The group emerged from a corridor, all the corridors lead to open walkways that surrounded a circular room.

"This is the pit." His back faced the edge of the path and all the initiates looked down at the concrete area, benches and groups of people were scattered around it.

"It is the centre of life here at Dauntless." Four nodded and carried on walking through the corridors and up some stairs until they reached a set of doors. Four pushed the doors open and revealed several beds with a bathroom at end.

"This is where you will be living for the next few weeks." Four said.

"Is there another set of rooms? Girls and boys are separate right?" A tanned girl with long dark brown almost black hair asked. Callidus chuckled and rubbed her temples and turned to the girl.

"Obviously not look at the number of beds, there is enough for all of us here." Calli said and the girl blushed.

"She's right you will all be sharing the rooms together and the bathroom." Four continued through the room and reached a door at the end. He lead them into the bathroom, it was all open no cubicles or separations.

"Great." Callidus mumbled sarcastically.

"We'll get closer hey." Ray whispered to Calli teasing her. She chuckled and shoved him before following everyone else back into the dorm room.

"Pick your beds, someone will call you for dinner. You can get some clothes afterwards." Four left the room and murmurs start around the room as people pick beds.

Callidus laid down on a bed and Ray next to her, "Mind if I go here?" Calli turned around, a short girl with shoulder length, blond hair and blue eyes was looking at her with a hopeful expression.  
"Of course."

"Callidus," She held her hand out and gave her a kind smile.

"Allison." She shook her hand and smiled back. Callidus felt a weight next to her, Ray slung his arm around her shoulder and Allison faced them on her bed.

"Four seems nice." Callidus said sarcastically.

"Oh charming, right?" Allison responded with equal sarcasm and they all laughed.

A Dauntless member called them down to dinner and they followed her down to the hall. The transfers stood out like a sore thumb, the black clothed Dauntless staring them down and judging them as they walked in. A hand waving caught Calli's attention in the corner of her eye, she turned and saw Brennan waving at her. Tapping Allison on the shoulder she tilted her head to the side motioning to the waving Dauntless.

"C'mon." They walked through the hall trying to ignore the stares, people shuffled and made room for the three transfers.

"Making you come down here in your clothes, that's just plain rude." Brennan teased as they sat down.

"I know, will you take us somewhere we can get new clothes?"

"Of course." Callidus looked awkwardly at the other Dauntless that she didn't know. Four of them sat around the table facing the transfers with passive expression.

"Ah where are my manners, everyone this is Callidus, Ray and oh I'm afraid I don't know your name sweetheart?"

I rolled my eyes as Allison smirked, "The name's Allison to you, not sweetheart." A laugh boomed from across the table and someone's fist hit the table.

"Oh I like you." A boy with dark skin and a big smile looked over at them. "James." He introduced himself.

"Allona." A pale girl with long, dark hair said.

"Celine." A girl with dark skin and light brown eyes said.

"Jennifer." A girl with dead straight brown hair and hazel eyes said.

"Nice to meet you all." Callidus said smiling at each in turn, Ray and Allison followed in suit.

Dinner carried on without much happening, a few questions here and there from the transfers about Dauntless life. Everyone seemed to get on well, the bonding being about the unknown, the dauntless born shared stories that they heard from their siblings. Everyone was nervous about what's to come. When they finished eating everyone got up and followed Brennan, who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Let's get you all looking like Dauntless."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Waking up in Dauntless was a sudden and extreme experience. Shrill alarms signaled through the room and the lights turned on.

"Why?" Callidus heard someone grumble next to her. She pushed the blanket down her body and jumped out of bed. There was no movement around the room, Calli grabbed a towel and rushed to the bathroom. Stripping down, Callidus had a quick shower and wrapped a towel around her body and ran her fingers through her hair before going back to her bed. Quickly slipping on underwear under her towel Callidus looked through the clothes she got last night. Grabbing a pair of tight black pants and a black t-shirt, she pulled on her clothes.

"Morning." She heard from next to her, Calli turned and saw Ray looking at her from under his blanket.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Calli said teasing him, as she ran fingers through her wet hair.

"How are you up and ready?" He mumbled sitting up and stretching.

"Wanted to get in the shower before anyone else, so I didn't have to get naked in front of anyone." Ray climbed out of bed, he looked around the room and saw a few people emerge from their beds. "Seems like you had the right idea."

"That was the worst wake up, I have ever had." A whimpered whisper came from behind Callidus as Allison scratched her head.

"I know, I'm used to my Mom waking me up saying breakfast is ready." Ray said grabbing a towel and rushing to the bathroom.

"Eh, I've been woken up worst ways." Callidus said as she started two french braids down the back of her head leading to one at the nape of her neck. Allison hopped out of bed stretching out her muscles, she turned and faced Calli.

"What do you reckon we'll be doing today?" Calli furrowed her eyebrows as she thought over what everyone said last night. "I think Brennan said his sister told him something about weapons training."

"Yeah I remember that… Should be fun, I'll be back in a minute." Allison ran off with a towel and Callidus took a deep breath, _thank God I got in there early- it must be so awkward._ Ray returned fully dressed, his wet hair dripping down his head and neck, he plodded down next to Calli and laid down.

"That was one of the worst experiences of my life." Callidus laughed and laid down next to him, "You mean you didn't like complete strangers looking at you naked?" She teased. He shoved her as Allison walked in wearing just her underwear and drying her hair with a towel. Ray's eyes widened as Allison rummaged through some clothes.

"If you continue looking at me like that I'll rip your balls off." She said nonchalantly as she pulled on a long sleeved top and tight pants.

Ray cleared his throat and mumbled, "Sorry." Callidus chuckled as she tied up her black, combat boots then looked over to Allison.

"You are great." She looked between her two friends and ruffled Ray's hair.

"C'mon let's go to breakfast." Callidus walked ahead and left the two to diffuse the tension. Soon enough they catched up, "You two alright?" She asked.

"Yes of course. He knows how I feel." Allison said smirking at Ray as she runs a hand through her hair.

"Yep. And I have apologised." Ray continued chewing his lip. The trio got into the cafeteria and saw that it was rather empty.

"Thank God, it is not as crowded as yesterday." Ray whispered and they found a table in the corner of the room. Each of them piled up their plates and helped themselves to the delicious array of food.

"I think it is safe to say that Dauntless have the best food." Callidus said cutting up some bacon and putting it in a roll lavished in butter.

"Agreed." Allison said shovelling a fork full of shredded and fried potato and onions. Ray chuckled and took a sip of water.

"Morning." Someone called from behind them, they turned around to see Allona approaching them with a grumpy looking Celine trailing behind her.

"She's not a morning person." Allona whispered sitting down with them and grabbing some toast. Celine plopped down next to Ray and put her head down on the table.

The group sat for a while until Allona hinted that they should get to training and gave them instructions. Callidus lead the group through the building until they reached the training room. A couple of people were there already, Lottie-the dark skined girl who asked about the net and a boy called Nathan, they were both from Candor, probably why they stuck together.

"Watch him." Allison stated glaring at Nathan.

"Why?" Ray asking curiously as they perched in the corners of the room.

"He's violent, in the I'll search for it, way." Callidus nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, a few more people came in-the rest of the Erudites. Serena and Jack, Serena asked about the dorms yesterday and Jack (who Calli knew was her boyfriend) was a lithe boy with black hair and bright blue eyes. Four walked in followed by Eric, whose eyes landed on Callidus immediately, she shivered and stood closer to Allison and Ray, everyone was silent. It was eight o'clock on the dot and two Candors weren't here, Jacob and Ryan. The loud noise of chatter sounded from outside the silent room as the two boys walked in. Jacob was a tall boy with a triangular face and curly sandy hair, Ryan was an muscular Asian boy with pouty lips.

"What are your names?" Eric demanded.

"J-acob."

"Ryan."

"You were told to get here at eight o'clock, that is when you should get here. If you are late again there will be consequences. Understand?"

They both nodded, "Now line up." Four called and Eric walked over next to him. The both surveyed us.

"Now there are three stages of Initiation. First is Physical. Second is Emotional and Third is Psychological. At each stage there will be tasks that you are ranked on." Four started.

"The ranking system does serve a purpose. First it decides the job you will receive after initiation. Second," Eric pauses standing up straighter with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Only the top ten initiates are made members."

"What?" Nathan exclaimed looking furious.

"There are ten of you and ten Dauntless born. You will be ranked with each other. There are three stages, at stage one three initiates will be cut the same after stage two and the rest will be after stage three."

Callidus' eyes widened and she looked at the initiates around her. Ten people will go over all, _I wonder if the Dauntless born knew about this._ Callidus took deep breaths, _as long as I keep my focus it should be fine._

"Okay to start your training you will be learning to shoot a gun and how to throw a knife." Four pointed to the right hand side of the room that was covered in targets. He walked forward his strong arms crossed behind his back. They followed Callidus tried to remain close to her friends, in hope to comfort herself as she could still feel Eric's eyes on her. Four picked up a gun and held it in both hands and aimed it at the target. With one shot he hit the target in the 'heart', with a second in the centre of its forehead. Callidus stood shocked at Four's precision. _how are we supposed to do that?_

"Right grab a gun and start shooting." Everyone rushed forward and Callidus got a place at the end of the line, Allison next to her and Ray after that.

"Any ideas?" Allison asked carefully picking up the gun.

"Nope. I guess just try and copy Four." Callidus positioned the gun like Four did, the end of the gun resting against her shoulder, she looked over the top and aimed it at the target. Taking a deep breath in she focussed then pulled the trigger, the gun pushed her shoulder back slightly, the bullet flew through the air and Calli moved to look where it went. The bullet hit the edge of the target's shoulder, she sighed and held the gun at her side. cocking her head to the side she chewed her lip.

"Don't look where your bullet goes." Callidus spun around and saw Eric standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"And change your stance." Eric moved forward and positioned himself behind Calli, her body tensed up as Eric positioned her arms and her body in a different way to before.

"Now take a deep breath in." Eric said his words fluttering against Callidus' neck. Calli took a breath in.

"Pull the trigger when you breathe out and don't move until you hear the bullet hit." Callidus did what Eric said and waited. Her eyes focussed on the bullet and didn't move a muscle as it raced towards the target, as she waited in anticipation the bullet pierced the target just short of the middle of its chest.

"Well done initiate." Eric said giving her a pat on the shoulder before walking down the line of people. A long sigh was let out of Callidus' relaxed putting the gun down on the table in front of her.

"That was intense." Allison said aiming her gun again, Callidus rubbed her eyes and shook out her arms.

"Definitely." They carried on shooting for a while, whilst Four and Eric walked up and down the row watching everyone.

"Right, we are now going to take you to a different room so that you can practice shooting moving targets whilst running." Four announced.

"Bring your guns." Four said as he turned away to start walking.

"And if one of you mess around with them, you'll be in a lot of trouble." He continued to walk through the room and went through a door to reveal a room with some mock people that looked like dummies, with poles attached to the bottom of them.

"These dummies will move around and I want each of you to run one a time and try to hit each dummy as many times as possible."

Callidus took a deep breath as Four pushed a button on the wall and the dummies started moving up and down and side to side. _This is going to be hard._

"Okay first up is Nathan." The stocky boy walked forward and started running whilst shooting. Calli watched his moves as the bullets hit the torsos of the dummies.

"Well done Initiate." Next was Lottie then Ryan, Jacob, Allison, Serena then Calli's name was called. She took and deep breath and held her gun in the right place. Her feet smacked against the floor as she ran across the room aiming and pulling triggers, not looking-just like Eric said, once at the end of the line she stopped let out a long sigh and looked at the targets. All of her shots had landed near the centre of the chest and head.

"Well done Initiate." Callidus nodded and smiled before standing next to Allison and Ray.

"Jack." Four called then Ray was last. Once we'd all finished Four turned to us.

"Now you can have a small break then we'll continue after with pistols instead." He held up a small gun and aimed it one of the dummies before shooting. Callidus watched how he held his posture and how he aimed, _arms in front two hands on one handle._ The others started filtering out of the room.

"C'mon Callidus." Allison said pulling on her arm as she walked out of the room. Everyone went back into the first room, some stayed standing and some of them sat down in small groups. The trio stood at the edge of the room.

"So that was interesting." Ray said putting his head back against the wall.

"It was intense." Allison continued as she ran a hand through her hair.

"So, we're shooting a different gun and then we're throwing knives… today is a day to let out any anger we have." Callidus joked as she leant against the wall next to Ray.

"Yeah anyone who's pissing you off. Bang. Bye." Allison said smirking, as she sunk down the wall. They three waited talking about their previous lives.

"I think Visiting Day is rather counterproductive." Ray said looking around the room.

"What?" Callidus asked looking up at him.

"Visiting Day, I could've sworn you were there when Brennan's sister talked about it."

"I must've zoned out, what is it?"

"Your parents or family members visit you for an hour or so. They constantly talk about faction before blood and then when we're in our new 'family' they bring in our old one." Ray and Allison carried on talking about it but all Callidus could do was stand there frozen, _No. No. I can't see them._

"Everything alright?" Ray asked putting his hand on Callidus' shoulder.

"Me and my family didn't exactly part on good terms." Callidus chewed her lips and kept her eyes down at the floor.

"They're not forced to come. They only come because they want to." Callidus let out a long sigh,

"Let's hope they don't come then."

"Everyone back to work." Four called and waiting for us by the original stations. They all walked over to the stations and lined up where they were originally.

"Now do the same as earlier but with the new gun." The big bulky guns from earlier were replaced by a more compact gun. Calli picked it up, weighing it in her hands she took the stance that Four had earlier. Her hands were out in front of her and she aimed the gun at the centre of the targets chest.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Pull the trigger.

Bang.

Callidus' eyes focussed in on the hole that was left behind, middle of the chest. She chewed her lip and aimed the gun again, another deep breath, exhale and shoot, it was becoming a second nature. Callidus repeatedly fired, hitting the target in the chest and head.

"Well done." Ray said clapping Calli on the shoulder.

"Thanks. It's easy once you get the hang of it." Callidus said with a small smile aiming the gun again. The shooting carried on for a while longer, everyone trying their best to hit the target, Four and Eric continued to walk up and down the line examining each Initiate.

"Into the other room Initiates." Four called and strode over to the other room. Everyone followed, muttered conversations erupted throughout the Initiates as the entered the room.

"Right, same again. Serena."

Everyone waited as she ran down the line shooting at the targets.

"Well done." Callidus looked at Four as he surveyed the group.

"Callidus." Calli moved forward, took a deep breath aimed the gun and sprinted. Shots were fired, the bullets piercing the targets. SHe lowered the gun and looked at Four.

"Well done Initiate." Callidus stood back in line and waited watching everyone.

"Okay, you're breaking for lunch, it lasts for half an hour then meet back in the other room. Now hand in your guns." Four motioned to a cabinet, the group moved forward and put their guns in one by one. Allison put her arm around Callidus' shoulder.

"Lunch!" She cheered beaming as they went through the corridors until they reached the cafeteria.

"Food sweet food!" Ray sang as they sat down at the end of a table.

"Hey!" Someone said and they turned around and saw Jennifer, James, Allona, Celine, Brennan and two people they didn't recognise walking over to them.

"I have a bone to pick with you!"Allison said glaring at Brennan as they all sat around them.

"What?" Brennan said shuffling closer to Allison. She gritted her teeth and shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"Did you know about the fact that not all of us will be staying?" Brennan shook his head, "Honestly, I'm just as surprised as you are. My sister didn't even tell me, must be a secret so people still come here." He said looking angry as he grabbed a roll.

"Well I am surprised." Allison said buttering a roll. Everyone was a little tense and one of the people Callidus didn't recognise nudged Allona.

"Ah yes! This is Maya my girlfriend and Carl." She exclaimed motioning to a girl with shoulder length dark hair and cute smiled who nuzzled into Allona's shoulder and a guy with light tan skin and dark eyes.

"I'm just Carl… no ones boyfriend." He teased winking. Laughter erupted among the group and everyone forgot about the previous tension as they dug into the delicious food.

"How long have we got left?" Celine asked looking around the group.

"Um… just under ten minutes but it's better to get there early right?"

Everyone nodded, "See you later." Callidus said as they all got up from their seats and split up. Ray, Allison and Callidus were soon caught up by Jacob and Ryan.

"Getting there early this time." Ray chuckled. Jacob shot them a lazy lopsided grin.

"Yeah Eric is scary."

"Well maybe to you." Allison said coyly smirking at Callidus.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Callidus said as the rest of the group looked on confused.

"I think Eric likes you." Allison smirked looking at Callidus with raised eyebrows. Ray burst out laughing and the other two looked surprised.

"No. No. Just no." Callidus said shaking her head and Allison shrugged.

"If you say so but all of you watch Eric around Callidus. You'll see it."

"Okay." Ray breathed still chuckling. Ryan looked over to Callidus with a smirk and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know, you're really good with a gun." He complimented just as they got into the room. Lottie and Nathan were there again, _do they not go to lunch or…?_

"Thank you but it's just beginners luck, I'm sure." Ray rolled his eyes and slung his arm around Calli's shoulder, "Modesty, a trait I never thought you had."

"Oi!" Callidus said and thumped him in the arm. Ray grunted and rubbed his arm looking down at Callidus with furrowed eyebrows.

"What was that for?" The other chuckled as they all stood in a group against one of the walls. "You called me conceited." Ray rolled his eyes and looked down at Callidus.

"It was a joke sweetheart."

"Ugh, sweetheart an awful nickname." Allison said rolling her eyes.

"I know right. I don't get it." Callidus said, Eric and Four entered the room and conversations stopped. Everyone else had filtered in by now and the group had formed a line.

"Initiates. For the rest of this session you will be learning how to throw knives. It is vital that whilst in Dauntless you are trained to be prepared to fight in any situation." Eric started.

"Whether that is long or short distance."

"Now I am going to demonstrate how to do this." Four said as Eric surveyed the faces of the Initiates. Four picked up a knife and held the end loosely in his hand. In one quick motion he pulled his arm behind his back and threw it forward ending with a flick of the wrist. The knife spun through the air landing on the target in the centre of its chest.

"Okay line up and get to work." Everyone hurried forward and Callidus ended up with Allison and Ryan either side of her. Her long, bony fingers picked up the knife, she weighed it in her hand before holding the end like Four did. Taking a long breath she brought her arm back and threw the knife, it landed just short of the target's shoulder with a loud thump. Calli swore under her breath and picked up another knife. To her left Allison was throwing knives rapidly each one landing directly where she wanted them to.

"That's amazing." Callidus said looking in awe at the punctured target.

"Beginners luck I guess." Allison teased imitating Calli from earlier with a wink and a sly smile. Callidus rolled her eyes and took her stance again, another deep breath in before launching the knife- it stuck in the target's knee.

"Your balance is off." Callidus jumped and turned around to find Eric stood behind her. He moved forward, his frame straight almost statuesque.

"Put your other arm out like this." His large hand took Callidus' left arm and raised it so it was parallel to her other one.

"That'll help with your balance." Eric whispered before moving backwards to watch. A shaky breath escapes Calli's mouth as she picked up another knife and positioned herself like Eric told her. Her eyes focussed on the centre of the target, she aimed, her arm went back and shot forward and she released the knife. She waited with bated breath, as the knife flew through the air, with a loud thunk it landed in the target just short of its 'heart'.

"You forgot the flick." Eric said moving next to Calli again.

"You got the aim and balance right but the flick would've given you more power." He handed her a knife and made sure his fingers brushed her's as she took it from him. Readying herself again she took the position and threw the knife. It hurtled through the air before lodging itself in the centre of the target's chest.

"Yes!" She exclaimed beaming.

"Well done Initiate." Eric said a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he walked off.

"Told you." Allison sang as she picked up a knife. The other three looked at her with knowing looks.

"He was just being helpful." Callidus defended, adamant that Eric didn't like her. Jacob cocked his eyebrows.

"Do you see him helping anyone else?" Callidus looked around the room, her eyes landed on Eric; he stood passively watching the others. _Jacob was right._ Callidus shook her head and ignored the other's expressions.

"It doesn't matter if he did." She said nervously chewing her lip.

"I would never." Eyeing the knives she picked up another and continued throwing, trying her best not to focus on the new revelation.

Dinner was full of merciless teasing as Allison shared her discovery with the Dauntless born.

"No way." Jennifer said shovelling a fork-full of salad into her mouth. Callidus put her head on the table.

"Oh poor baby is embarrassed." Brennan teased rubbing her back. Callidus raised one hand and flipped him off. A chorus of 'ohhs' erupted from around the table.

"You guys are assholes." She muttered grabbing a fry of her plate and putting it in her mouth. James smacked his hand on the table making everyone jump.

"I know what we should do!" He said grinning at everyone.

"What?" Maya asked. A smirk tugged at his mouth as he looked around the table.

"Tattoos."

"Great idea!" Celine said grinning and everyone looked to the three transfers for their reactions. "I'm up for it." Allison said smiling and looking at the other two, Ray and Callidus nodded in agreement.

"Hell yeah!" Calli agreed unable to contain her excitement.

"Off we go!" Carl announced jumping out of his seat.

"Lead the way." Ray said motioning to the Dauntless born. Maya held back and waited next to Callidus. The others went ahead and she nudged Calli's shoulder.

"Don't worry about the teasing, I think it's sweet." Her bright blue eyes widened as Calli looked at Maya in disbelief, she opened her mouth the say something but closed it again.

"He seems so rigid and cold, maybe a girlfriend will… well brighten him up a bit." Callidus rolled her eyes and looked seriously at Maya.

"As sweet as that notion is I would never go out with an instructor even if I liked them." Maya smiled and nodded in understanding.

"That's fair enough, we better catch up."

Soon enough the group were outside the tattoo parlour and Calli couldn't control the smile spreading across her face. They split up all looking at different things that they wanted, Callidus wandered around with Celine not far behind her. A flame design caught her eye, she lifted the template off the wall and turned to Celine.

"What do you think?"

"I like it! It's similar to the Dauntless logo. If you just go over to one of the people in the back, they'll get it done." Callidus nodded and made her way through the shop to the back, her eyes landed on a familiar person.

"Raquel!" Brennan's sister turned around,her eyes widened in recognition and a smile appeared on her face.

"Callidus right?" Calli nodded and handed the template to Raquel.

"Any chance you can do this for me?"

"Of course! Sit down in the chair and show me where you want it." Callidus nodded and sat down in the chair whilst Raquel fiddled with some stuff next to her. Callidus pulled her top down a little bit revealing more of her chest just below her collarbone but above her breast.

"Just here okay?" Raquel looked at the area and nodded.

"Yeah. You ready?" Callidus smiled and waited as she put a black patch on her chest. There was a quiet whirring noise next to Raquel.

"So how are you finding Initiation?"

"Okay, it's a little intense but I think it's going okay."

"That's good. I remember Initiation, even though I was a Dauntless born I found it so taxing but if you keep a level head you should be okay." There was a little beep and Raquel peeled off the patch revealing the tattoo.

"All done!"

"Thank you so much it looks great!"

"No problem. I hope to see you again."

"Oh don't worry you will!" Calli beamed as she walked back through the shop to find the others. "Hey Ray!" She shouted and ran over to him.

"What do you think?" She asked showing him her tattoo.

"That's pretty awesome! How about mine?" He said lifting up the side of his top to reveal a large eagle spread across his side.

"That's amazing. Where's Allison?" Ray motioned his head to the side and Callidus turned around to see Allison showing off her arm to Brennan and Allona. The two hurried over, Allison's forearm was covered in an intricate swirling pattern that was occasionally lined with a deep red colour. "That's beautiful!"

"Thank you! Oh I like yours!" Allison beamed looking at Calli's chest.

"Thanks!" The three looked at each other with happy faces.

"Well at least we're looking more Dauntless now." Ray said grinning.

"Yep and I have never felt better." Callidus said letting out a long sigh.

"C'mon we better get back to the dorms. I think we're fighting tomorrow." Allison said and the trio made their way through the concrete halls of Dauntless.


End file.
